


Peaches & Cream

by radges



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OOC, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radges/pseuds/radges
Summary: Hux was going for a morning stroll and a coffee, he didn't expect to be mowed over by a handsome man's dog
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Peaches & Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizokylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizokylo/gifts).



> Hello, this is my second story! Different relationship though. I wrote this for my friend who was having a hard day so it was written fairly quick and is not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes etc. I hope you enjoy some fluff.

Hux was walking down the street from his favorite cafe. He had his favorite muffin and a hot cup of coffee in hand. It was a nice and sunny day out which was unusual where he lived but he was enjoying it, it wasn’t hot yet just nice and warm on his back. He walked home along the canal that led straight to his house. He was always afraid of falling in, the road was very narrow and canals contained god knows what in them but seeing all the ducks and geese was worth it to him even if he could fall in. While he was walking slowly and watching the ducklings and their mother swim down the canal a huge german shepard came flying at him! Hux didn’t have time to react as he was bowled over and knocked into the canal. Oh god and he was having such a good day! He was being fished out of the canal by someone who seemed a lot more muscular than he was, but he was to afraid to open his eyes in that disgusting murky water to see who it was. 

After getting out of the water onto the road beside the canal he was finally able to open his eyes and see a man just a few inches taller than him who was definitely a lot more muscular than Hux himself. 

“Hey, sorry about my dog. He doesn’t usually get loose but he did and I don’t know I guess he smelled your muffin?” the man smirked at that, but Hux wasn’t very amused. 

“I’m soaking wet and now I don’t have my coffee or a muffin, and I’m soaking wet!”

“It was an accident. I’ll give you a tenner for everything. Sorry about that. Kylo is friendly, seriously. Come pet him.” Hux reluctantly went to pet the huge dog that had made his day miserable… He was pretty cute, he had to admit. His owner wasn’t bad looking either he had shoulder length black hair and was tall and muscular, definitely Hux’s type. Hux did pet the dog, even squatting down and letting Kylo lick his face. He was soaking wet and a bit uncomfortable. He had to walk home like this. His thoughts were interrupted by the man who said his name was Ben,

“Come on, my house is just down the canal a bit. I’ll let you borrow some clothes and get you warmed up. You’re soaked.” 

Hux couldn’t deny that and while he didn’t live very far he didn’t want to leave the handsome man yet. They walked the two minutes back to Ben’s house, he’d learned his name was. Kylo walked slowly between him and Ben the whole time. Once they got to the house Ben gave him a towel and a set of dry clothes. 

“You’re welcome to take a shower if you want but I can just start a fire or something. Whatever you’d be most comfortable with.” 

Hux decided he would take a shower because canal water was the most disgusting thing in the world, at least that he’d ever experienced. After finishing up and drying off he put on Ben’s clothes. While Ben was only probably 3 or 4 inches taller than he was his clothes were still huge because he was just so big! After getting dressed and fixing his hair he went to find Ben and Kylo. His house wasn’t very big, just an average sized house so he decided to go into the back garden and see if they were there. They were, Kylo sitting next to Ben’s feet while it looked like Ben was firing up the grill. Kylo must have heard Hux step outside because he ran over to him, thankfully, not bowling him over this time. Ben turned around and laughed at that. 

“There you are. You look good in my clothes.” Hux blushed at that response but it felt sincere and maybe even flirty? He wasn’t sure. Ben started cooking turkey burgers on the grill. Hux wanted to be useful and helped Ben cut up the vegetables for the burgers, even though Ben fought him tooth and nail about being a guest and how it was disrespectful for him to be helping him. Hux didn’t mind though he was grateful to spend time with him. Hux noticed Kylo had watermelon and nectarines and asked if he could cut them up for dessert. Ben happily obliged and Hux helped himself to the fridge to look for some more ingredients. He was gonna make some cream to have with the nectarines. He’d heard a song called Peaches & Cream when he was a kid and he realized he was too naive to understand what it meant at the time, he really thought someone liked peaches dipped in cream he now realized it was sexual. He quietly giggled to himself and hadn’t noticed that Ben had walked in at that moment,

“What are you giggling about?” he asked with a smirk.

“I uh, was making this desert for us and remembered this song and it just made me laugh how I used to dance to it as a child.” 

“Oh yeah, what’s it called?”

Hux really didn’t want to tell him, he was sure Ben had probably heard the song. They couldn’t have been that much difference in age, really, but he hadn’t asked. “It’s c-called Peaches & Cream but I don’t know the artist…”

Ben thought it was cute how Hux seemed to stumble over the name of the song almost like he was embarrassed about it. “Oh yeah, I know that song ‘Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine’ yeah, I loved that song when I was a kid. So, are you making me peaches and cream?”

“Well, you don’t have peaches, you have nectarines so I’m making you nectarines and cream!”

“What the hell is the difference between the two? Except that one is a little bit fuzzy and the other one is very smooth. Like me.” 

Hux spent a few more minutes whipping up the cream while Ben finished helping him cut the fruit and plating it for him. After that they sat outside. It rained here a lot but Ben still had some garden furniture and a covered area in case it rained but it turned out to be a beautiful day. Hux didn’t imagine that his day would start out by him getting mowed over by a dog and meeting a really handsome man and that he’d end up at his house eating a meal but he definitely wasn’t upset about it. After they chowed down on their burgers and Hux even snuck Kylo some under the table much to Ben’s dismay after relaxing and letting their food settle for a bit Ben went and grabbed their desert. 

“So, do you want me to pour the cream onto them or do I dip them or what?” 

Hux laughed at the fact that he didn’t know what the hell to do, so he decided to do it for him, he grabbed a fork and stabbed a slice of nectarine and dipped it into the cream and fed it to Ben himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where to end it but I thought that was cute! I don't know, let me know what ya think. 
> 
> Also, the song is called "Peaches & Cream" by 112 and I totally danced around to it as a kid in my neighborhood.


End file.
